1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder structure, and more particularly to a network video camera having a dual-joint holder structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two types of network video camera, desk-top type and hook type. They are limited when in use. In order to provide an exchangeable function, there are various functional designs on the market for a user to have different choices. A holder is provided to adjust the angle of a lens module. The positioning way uses a bolt to adjust the angle of the holder and then to be positioned. The user has to assemble the holder himself/herself after purchase so as to reduce packing volume and transportation cost.